1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box, more particularly to a box formed from a foldable blank sheet that is cut and scored and that is folded into the box.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional box 1 formed from a foldable blank sheet of paper board. The box 1 includes a bottom panel 11, front and rear panels 12, 14 hinged to and folded respectively from front and rear sides of the bottom panel 11, left and right panels 16, 17 hinged to and folded respectively from left and right sides of the bottom panel 11, and a pair of top panels 13, 15 hinged to and folded respectively from the front and rear panels 12, 14. The aforesaid conventional box 1 is disadvantageous in that the mechanical strength thereof is relatively weak such that the box 1 is not suitable for storing heavy products.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional box 2 with a box body 20 and a hanging member 21 that is formed with a through-hole 22 for hanging purposes. Since the hanging member 21 is not retractable, storing and transport of a large quantity of the conventional boxes 2 are relatively inconvenient, and extra space is required to accommodate the hanging members 21 of the boxes 2.